Pipette tips are utilized in a variety of industries that have a requirement for handling fluids, and are used in facilities including medical laboratories and research laboratories, for example. Pipette tips often are cone-shaped with an aperture at one end that can engage a dispensing device, and another relatively smaller aperture at the other end that can receive and emit fluid. Pipette tips generally are manufactured from a moldable plastic, such as polypropylene, for example. Pipette tips can be utilized in conjunction with a variety of dispensing devices, including manual pipette devices and automated robotic dispensers.
Pipette tips often are provided in a pipette tip tray, which includes a substantially hollow rack body and a perforate card affixed to the top of the body. Pipette tips generally are inserted in apertures of the perforate card and are thereby arranged in an array. A pipette tip tray sometimes is provided with a lid that covers the pipette tips. A collection of pipette tip trays often is held in a container (e.g., a box container).